


Caught in A Cage

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [9]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cock Cages, Edging, Electricity, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Teretophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 9Elemental | Cock Cage | Electricity | Sensory DeprivationDavian set out intending to capture a Lightning Elemental. Failing that mission, he finds himself instead caught by said elemental and at its mercy. Her intentions? To show him how it feels to be caged.





	Caught in A Cage

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

Davian sucked in a harsh breath, biting his tongue hard to contain a groan. He mentally cursed himself for getting into his current state. This was what he got for getting cocky and saying he would be the first man to tame an elemental and make it his own. 

He had thought that having the element of surprise would help towards his plan, after scoping out the lightning elemental for weeks in her stormy territory. 

Little did he know, he was NEVER the hunter. 

He was never surprising an elemental. Let alone in her territory. 

Especially a lightning elemental, who could sense every slight electrical current. 

Including the ones keeping him alive. The ones pulsing through his body. 

Which was how he ended up where he was now. Bound and splayed out naked like a piece of meat in a lavish home. 

He glanced around, taking the space in. He’s never actually seen a home in the elemental’s territory. Meaning he had absolutely no idea where he was, and meaning she had intentionally made sure he knew jack shit about her. 

He grumbled to himself about what a fool he had been. 

A haughty chuckle caught his attention, making his chin tilt up so he could see the source of the noise. 

Surely enough, it was the elemental herself, in all of her glory. Dark grey skin with lightning for veins danced just below the skin’s surface. Pitch black hair seemed to danced around her as a slight electrical current zapped from tip to tip of the long strands, haloing her face. Four tall, black horns graced a narrow forehead. 

She was wearing a low cut black dress, with draping fabric folding and hanging elegantly until it parted at her hip, exposing long pale legs with much the same electric current flowing under the skin. 

The woman stared down her pointed nose at him, an unsettling look of amusement and disgust on her face. 

Davian hated that he didn’t loathe her immediately. 

“Don’t like to play unless you have a man tied up, you harpy?” He spat the words at her, putting up as much bravado as he could muster. 

The elemental stalked over to him, snickering behind the back of her hand, drawing her other hand down as she spoke. 

“Just teaching you a little lesson… about locking people up against their will.”

She flicked her fingers harshly against his groin and he flinched, looking down. Realization sunk in as he felt the muffled hit and took in the sight. How hadn’t he noticed? 

She’d locked his genitals in a damn cock cage. 

He snarled at the woman as she chuckled. “How dare you?!” 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh? You wanted to lock me up. Force me to submit to you. Drain me of my power. I think this is nothing in comparison.” 

Davian ground his teeth. He wanted to argue, but a voice in the back of his mind knew she was right. 

She took note of his silence, smiling. “I’ll let you go, as soon as I think you’ve learned your lesson. How about that?”

The man growled lowly. Survival was at the forefront of his mind, even at the cost of his dignity. “Fine. I’ve learned my lesson. I was wrong. I’ll leave and leave you alone for good.” 

The elemental tutted and waved her finger at him. “Not that easily, oh no. We’ve only just begun…” 

Davian’s heart rate spiked and he swallowed a knot in his throat as he watched the woman pull out a black sash, proceeding to tie it securely around his eyes. Darkness enveloped him and he started to object, opening his mouth to argue, when he felt something shove itself into the opening. 

He nearly choked on his tongue as the item found itself secure in his mouth, silencing him fully. 

Davian’s chest rose and fell heavily as he listened intently for the light patter of the elemental’s footsteps. Even straining, he could barely hear her though. God damn otherworldly creatures. The combination of the darkness consuming him, and the inability to move or speak began to pull him in, making his mind draw into itself. His pulse quickened and he continued to struggle to hear the woman and figure out what she was doing. 

After what felt like an eternity, he jolted hard, a gentle caress of warm fingers sliding up his bare stomach, startling him. 

As soon as the touch had begun, it fell away, leaving him panting and turning his head frantically, trying to figure out where the elemental had gone. 

Moments later, he felt her soft touch again, this time gliding up the inside of his thighs.

Raising his hips instinctually, he nudged at her hand, whining. He mentally cursed himself for the response. But in the lack of sensation, his body was craving anything, anything at all. But especially that. That sensation he found his body lusting for. 

Running her nails up his thighs, towards his groin, sharp pin prick sensations sent gooseflesh running up Davian’s stomach. 

He felt himself hardening slightly, the confines of the cage becoming slightly uncomfortable around his member, but not yet unbearable. 

As the thought crossed his mind, he felt familiar fingers trace along his caged cock. Suddenly a low electric jolt enveloped his cock, pulsing through the cage just subtly enough to make the muscle twitch beyond his control. 

He choked around the gag, moaning loudly at the foreign feeling. It was far from painful, but was unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

As soon as it had started, the feeling had already stopped, leaving him gasping around the object in his mouth. His cock strained against the cage, already beginning to weep visibly, despite its confines. 

A single thought ran through his mind. ‘What the fuck was that?’ 

The elemental laughed lightly, though his hazy brain couldn’t process from what direction. 

“Do you enjoy that, little human? It is my element after all… don’t worry… I won’t let it harm you. I know a human body’s limits.”

He felt warm breath against his ear as the elemental leaned down. 

“I also know a human body’s weaknesses.” 

A warm hand slid below his groin, holding his scrotum snuggly as another electrical current surged through him, making him tense up and thrust upwards uselessly. More whines clawed at his throat, wordlessly begging at her.

The sensation ceased again and his hips dropped, his ass smacking hard against the slab he was tied to. 

Tired groans rumbled in his chest as Davian’s chin dropped to his chest. 

The cage around his member was becoming agony as she continued to tease him, forcing his muscles to tense and drawing his arousal from it’s depths by shear force. 

This treatment continued for what felt like hours. Maybe it had been. Davian had no idea anymore. His mind was a haze of pleasure and pain as his cock dribbled from the cage, aching for full release. 

The slightest touch sent his nerves alight now, yearning for the buzz of the charge beneath his skin. 

Familiar breath whispered against his ear, a tongue running over his lobe before speaking, sending shivers down his spine. “You’re finally being compliant… do you want to finally cum?”

Davian nogged eagerly, a groan lingering in the back of his throat. 

He could hear the smile in her voice. “Okay. But you have to do it like I want.”

He nodded again. He didn’t even care how anymore, so long as she allowed him to. He felt like he was going absolutely insane. 

He felt her fingers slide along the V of his hips, towards his pelvis until they nest above and around his scrotum. He felt her apply an uncomfortable pressure at first, forcing his partial, caged erection to protrude more, put on display for her. 

He started to whine questioningly when he felt the familiar pulse sending shockwaves through his core. 

Davian moaned loudly as his muscles clenched, his sounds quickly devolving into pitiful moans as the sensation didn’t let up. His muscles ached as the twitching sensation continued, keeping so much of him hard and tight until he felt his orgasm being ripped from him violently, cum dribbling from his half erect penis in thick spurts. He felt it dripping out of the cage, painting his inner thighs and his ass.

He’d never felt so much relief and so much shame all at once before in his entire life. 

Finally the sensations stopped and his muscles started to unclench, still giving an occasional twitch as relief flooded his body. 

He flinched, clenching his eyes shut as the cloth binding his eyes was removed, the light of the room suddenly blinding after such an extended time without his sight. 

The elemental smirked down at him as she untied his bindings and removed his gag as well, leaving him panting on the slab and watching her curiously. 

The last thing she did was toss him a key and a bundle of clothes, not even sparing him a glance as she paced away. 

Sitting up, he sorted through the clothes to realize it was his clothes from before, as well as his pack. 

Glancing to the key, confusion painted his features until he took note of the tiny heart on the handle and looked down to his still caged genitals. His own seed had begun to dry on himself and was becoming uncomfortable.

Looking between the key and the clothes, he made quick work of cleaning himself off and getting dressed. 

Dusting himself off, he rose and paced over towards the elemental, who stood with her arms crossed, smirking as she watched the human. 

“You’re free to go. I trust you can find your way out and not come back to make another pitiful attempt on me...” 

Davian glanced away before swallowing a knot in his throat, looking up at the otherworldly woman. 

“And what would you say, if I said I have no intention of leaving?” 

As he spoke, he lifted his hand, placing the key back in her hand, diverting his gaze and suddenly finding the wall extremely interesting. 

The statement seemed to give the elemental pause. After a moment she chuckled lightly, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Then I would say you shall call me Mistress, little human…” 

Davian’s eyes shot up to the woman as excitement surged through his veins. He’d be a liar if he didn’t admit that his cock jumped at the words as well, the cage he still wore cool against his skin. 

He’d gone on a mission to catch an elemental, yet in the end he himself had been caught by one… but he found himself not minding one bit at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!   
Remember, they're the best way to support your favorite writers on this site and encourage us to keep putting out content~


End file.
